Elizabeth VI: Last Stop
by Jenbabe402
Summary: Elizabeth finally gets to see the only other living vampire who has a soul...


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, etc. etc. Wish I could write for the show, though, that would be awesome!  
  
I sighed as I looked at the building in front of me. This was it, Angel Investigations, my last stop. Inside was the only other living vampire with a human soul. I anxiously opened the door and stepped inside.   
  
A woman was at the front desk. She was beautiful, short brown hair, an inviting smile. She reminded me of my big sister when she was alive. Behind her sat two men, both equally handsome. One had short hair and wore glasses, the other was tall, dark, and bald.   
  
"May I help you?," the woman asked as though speaking to a little child.   
  
"Yes, is Angel in? It's very important," I said to her, returning her smile.   
  
"Sure, one moment. What is this meeting about?," she asked me.   
  
"Actually, it's private," I said, not really wanting to explain everything to her. The two men behind her looked curiously while the woman walked into another room. A few moments later she called me in. I entered the room slowly, making sure that I could study Angel's face as I did so. He was sitting at his desk, looking at the door to see who could be requesting his help at such an hour. His face filled me with so many memories, yet this face was so different than when I saw it last. Oh yes, Angelus had gotten himself a soul. Faint recognition filled Angelus' eyes as the woman left and closed the door behind her.   
  
"How can I help you?," Angel asked me, still wondering where he knew me from.   
  
"I don't really need help. Just peace," I replied, which added to his confusion. I decided to help him out a bit.   
  
"I'm Elizabeth, and a vampire. I was around while you went by the name of Angelus, while you were with Darla. I believe she referred to me as "the one made too young," I said, enjoying the look of suprise that crossed Angel's face. I knew Angelus would have forgotten about the night I had tried to teach him a lesson. Now Angel remembered. "I just wanted to meet the only other vampire in the world who has a human soul."  
  
I gave Angel a couple of minutes to let everything sink in, and then I told him pretty much my life story, all except for the part where I caused his curse. I decided to keep that only to myself. My story seemed to shock him even more.   
  
"I'm so sorry that you've been wandering alone all these years," he said to me. "I can't believe that I forgot there was another vampire with a soul."  
  
"Don't be sorry, Angel. Just meeting with you has brought me more peace than you can imagine." He looked at me and thought for a moment.  
  
"Would you like to stay here with me and help out with my investigations?," he asked. Always trying to redeem himself now that he had a soul.   
  
"Sure Angel, I would love that!," I said, smiling at him. No longer would I be outcasted and all alone.   
  
Angel looked at his watch. "It's getting early. The sun is going to rise soon. I have a spare room downstairs that you could stay in," Angel offered while standing up.   
  
"Sure, I'll be down in a little bit. I just have to sort out some thoughts alone, if you don't mind."  
  
"Alright. See you in a little while then," Angel said while closing his office door behind him. I walked over to one of his windows and opened it all the way. I felt so at peace now, more so than I had ever been since before I was a vampire. I knew I was ready to leave. I had lived so long. Now I just wanted to see my family, I missed them so much. You think I would have forgotten them all these years, but I never could. Not a day went by that I didn't think of them and miss them with all of my heart. Deep down, maybe that was the real reason I was so miserable.   
  
I sat down in the window sill as I wondered if vampires were allowed into heaven. It was a chance I was willing to take.   
  
I looked at the horizon and saw the first few traces of dawn as the sun began to rise. It was the first time that I had seen the sun in over two-thousand years.   
  
I was ready to go home now.   
  



End file.
